fictional_realms_collidefandomcom-20200213-history
Dio Brando
The Character Summary: Dio Brando's beginning started after his drunk abusive father died and he moved into the Joestar house. He grew up with Jonathan Joestar and he tormented him throughout there childhood he stole his girlfriends first kiss and killed his dog but after he transformed into a vampire with a magical mask he became a lot worse now that he is immortal. He created zombies and took over a castle but after Jonathan defeated him he was left with only a head and was still alive but during Jonathan and Erina's honeymoon Dio was on the same ship they were on and they had another confrontation after Jonathan died Dio took over his body and waited in a coffin under the seas for hundred years. After he got free he came up with the idea to achieve Heaven and set out to achieve it during his travels he met with a young Enrico Pucci where they would become great friends even regarding him as his one and only true friend. He eventually went to Egypt and started to rase and army of stand users he would either charm or intimidate and implant a spore into them but after Jotaro and his friends came to Egypt Jotaro faced Dio and defeated him and as the sun rose over the sea Dio disintegrated Quote: "Muda Muda Muda! (Useless! Useless! Useless!)" Name: Dio Brando, Lord Dio Age: 120 Birthday: 1867 Height/Weight: 6’5, 82Kg Origins: JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure (Part 1 Phantom Blood and Part 3 Stardust Crusaders) Tiering Weaknesses: Grossly overconfident and arrogant, has a God complex, will disintegrate in sunlight, energy similar to sunlight such as Hamon can replicate this effect, left side of his body heals and reacts slower than the right, any damage inflicted on The World is also inflicted on Dio, doesn't make full use of his powers due to his arrogance Lifting Strength: 50 tons (Lifted a road roller) Striking Strength: Superhuman as he can chop a humans head in half with his hand and can even sink his fingers into flesh Speed: Dio, The World FTL (Faster than Star Platinum which has been officially stated in Part 6 Stone Ocean to move at the speed of light) Durability: Small Building (More durable than Tarukus who shattered a huge chunk of stone with his finger) Destructive Capability: Small Building, Building with The World (Traded blows with Star Platinum) Range: 5 meters with The World, dozens of meters with Space Ripper Stingy Eyes Stamina: 2/4 Tier: Powers and Abilities The World: Humanoid Stand with incredible Superhuman strength and speed, and the power to stop time Stand Stats Strength: A Speed: A Range: Durability: Precision: Learning: Healing Factor: Able to reattach body parts that are cut off or heal wounds but some do take longer time than others to heal but it's usually seconds Knives: Has a vast amount of knifes that he throws during time stop Steamroller: Dio has dub this the Road roller and he drops this onto his opponent during time stop Immortality: '''Vampires can never die by old age '''Regeneration: Can reattach his own severed limbs, and pull his body back together after being split in half Space Ripper Stingy Eyes: Can fire fluid from his eyes in a high pressure beam that can slice through stone Vaporizing Freeze: Can sap heat from himself and anything he touches to lower his own body temperature to sub-zero temperatures, freezing anything he touches, even freezing an entire human body in one touch. Enhanced Hearing: '''Can hear the faintest sounds of someone breathing or even their heart beat '''Hypnosis: Able to control the minds of humans Flight Time Stop: Can stop time for 10 seconds. This ability can be spammed. Notes This is only main timeline Dio if you are looking for Eye’s of Heaven Dio or Diego Brando Dio is a music reference of the Legendary Heavy Metal singer Ronnie James Dio https://youtu.be/bsYJqEF9MGY Feats PART 1 PHANTOM BLOOD Knocked out Danny (dog) with a kick Knocked out Jonathan Joestar in boxing Stole Erina's first kiss Got the winning try for a rugby match Became a Vampire Survived being shot multiple times Strong enough to slice half a mans head off with his bear hands Survived being shot in the head Strong enough to stick his fingers into human flesh Can regenerate faster than fire can damage him Strong enough to bend a Iron spear Strong enough to kick a iron spear Hypnotised Jack the Ripper to work for him Froze Dire's body completely and shattered it Survived being nearly cut in half and healed from it Reattached his arm Survived Jonathan's Yellow sunlight overdrive even though he was left as a head Killed Jonathan Joestar and took over his body PART 3 STARDUST CRUSADERS Stopped time and dodged bullets Messed with Polnareff by stopping time and bringing him down a flight of stairs constantly Stopped time and killed a vampire and cut him into bits and put him in his coffin Strong enough to twist an arm and broke the bones in that arm Strong enough to rip out teeth Messed with a US senator by stopping time and putting him back into the car constantly Strong and fast enough to flick Kakyoin's Hierophant Greens Emerald Splash Strong enough to throw a full grown man Able to jump from building to building effortlessly (During time stop) the World is strong enough to punch through Kakyoin and launch him into a water tower and bent the tower Killed Noriaki Kakyoin (During time stop) Killed Joseph Joestar by throwing a knife in his throat The World is faster than Star Platinum which can move at light speed Reattached his severed leg With one hand snapped a steel poll Able to hear heart beats by putting his ear to the ground Drained Joseph Joestar Healed scratching his head to the point that it bleed in seconds The World can punch hard enough to break bones Strong enough to drop a steam roller onto Jotaro Notable Wins Diavolo (JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure) Enrico Pucci (JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure) Notable Defeats Inconclusive Alucard (Hellsing) Kars (JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure)